Embodiments described herein related generally to a pattern formation method.
Accompanying miniaturization of semiconductor devices and magnetic recording devices, development of a more precise processing control technique in the depth direction is required. Conventionally, although a pattern processing has been performed by using a thick film resist and forming a mask pattern, accompanying further miniaturization, there is a problem pattern collapse due to an increase of the aspect ratio and a decrease of the focus margin make pattern formation itself difficult.
Hence, by forming as a mask a film which is different from a resist mask such as a hard mask of a SOG (Spin on Glass), SiN film or the like, it is possible to improve processing precision in the depth direction to some extent. However, processing patterns become complex by, for example, collectively process dual damascene structures, and therefore there is a problem that cost increases.
In recent years, as a miniaturization processing method, an imprint lithography technique is used of forming an imprint pattern by transferring a template on which a pattern is formed, to a coated film of a plastic or curable imprint mask material, and performing pattern processing using this pattern as a mask.